


Hyung

by wirunxie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jackson is 6 years younger than Mark, M/M, wirunfic
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirunxie/pseuds/wirunxie
Summary: สำหรับมาร์ค แจ็คสันคือน้องชายที่อายุห่างกัน 6 ปีแต่มาร์ครู้ดีว่า สายตาที่แจ็คสันมองเขา มันมีอะไรมากกว่านั้น





	Hyung

  
  
  
  


**“พี่มาร์ค!!”**

เสียงเรียกตามมาด้วยเสียงรัวเคาะประตูดังลั่นจนเจ้าของห้องต้องเอาผ้าห่มคลุมโปงแล้วยกหมอนขึ้นมาอุดหูด้วยความรำคาญ แต่สบายใจได้ไม่ถึงห้าวินาทีประตูห้องก็เปิดผลัวะออกพร้อมกับเตียงที่ยวบลงและเจ้าของร่างที่ทาบทับลงทันที

“โว้ยยยยย” เขาโวยวายอยู่ใต้อ้อมกอดรัดแน่นนั้น ตอนนี้ผ้าห่มที่คลุมโปงตอนแรกกำลังจะทำเขาขาดอากาศหายใจตาย

“พี่มาร์คคค คิดถึงงงงง”

เสียงง้องแง้งอยู่ข้างหู เขาอยากจะดีใจอยู่หรอก แต่ตอนนี้…

“เดี๋ยว เดี๋ยวก่อนนนนน”

เขารีบมุดหัวตัวเองออกมาจากผ้าห่ม ตักตวงอากาศหายใจอย่างยากลำบาก แล้วก็ได้เห็นเจ้าของเสียงที่ไม่ได้เจอหน้ากันมานาน

“กลับมาแล้วเหรอ แจ็คสัน”

เจ้าของชื่อยิ้มร่าทันทีที่ได้ยินเขาเอ่ยนามของตน

มาร์คมองดวงหน้าคมตรงหน้าพลางถอนหายใจ

แจ็คสัน หวัง เจ้าเด็กน้อยในวันนั้นที่เคยเดินตามเขาต้อย ๆ โตขนาดนี้แล้ว นึกถึงเมื่อก่อนที่คุณนายหวังฝากเขาเลี้ยงแล้วก็อดใจหายไม่ได้ พวกเขาอายุห่างกันหกปี เขาดูแลเด็กตรงหน้าเหมือนน้องชายแท้ รักและผูกพันชนิดที่ว่าตายแทนกันคงได้ แต่พออายุมากขึ้นต่างฝ่ายต่างก็มีภาระงานของตน เขาเรียนหนักขึ้น ส่วนแจ็คสันได้ทุนไปเรียนต่างประเทศหนึ่งปี และเพิ่งกลับมาเมื่อชั่วโมงที่แล้ว

ถามว่าเขารู้ได้ยังไงเหรอ เขาก็เปิดมือถือเห็นอีกฝ่ายส่งข้อความมาไง แต่เพราะเมื่อวานเพิ่งปั่นโปรเจกต์ไป กว่าจะเสร็จก็เช้า ยังไม่ได้นอนสักงีบ เลยอดทนแหกตาไปรับไม่ไหวจริง ๆ

“นอนดึกเหรอครับ” เจ้าเด็กน้อยว่าพร้อมกับยกมือขึ้นลูบผมเขาเบา ๆ ท่าทางเอ็นดูเหมือนเขาเป็นคนอายุน้อยกว่าทำให้มาร์คอดเบ้ปากไม่ได้

“ไม่ได้นอนเลยต่างหาก”

“งานหนักหน่อยนะ”

“ง่วงแล้ว ขอนอนอีกหน่อย”

“นอนด้วยสิ”

“เฮ้ย”

ไม่ทันขาดคำ แจ็คสันก็ทิ้งตัวลงมานอนข้างกันทันที มาร์คกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ นึกอยากด่าแต่ไม่รู้จะด่าอะไร

“...ไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าก่อนสิ นั่งเครื่องมาตั้งนาน เสื้อผ้าเปื้อนหมด”

“ถอดโค้ตออกไปแล้ว สบายใจหายห่วง”

ตอบเขาพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้างตามนิสัย

มาร์คถอนหายใจ เหลือบมองนัยน์ตาที่แม้จะกลมโตแต่หางตาตกทำให้ดูคมซึ้งอย่างบอกไม่ถูก ลูกแก้วสีเข้มนั้นจดจ้องมาทางเขาอย่างสนใจ และมันทำให้มาร์คอดรู้สึกแปลก ๆ ไม่ได้

ถ้ามันมีแค่ความสนใจก็ดี แต่เขารู้ว่ามันมีอะไรมากกว่านั้น

“อยู่คนเดียวเป็นไงบ้าง” อีกฝ่ายเริ่มบทสนทนาอีกรอบ เขาขมวดคิ้วกลับ

“บอกว่าจะนอนไง”

“ก็หลับตาไปแต่ก็ตอบผมไง”

“ฉันง่วง”

“ถ้าง่วงก็หลับเลย แต่ตอนนี้ตอบผมได้ก็ตอบหน่อยสิ”

มาร์คกลอกตา “นายนี่เหมือนเดิมไม่เปลี่ยนเลยนะ แถมจะแย่กว่าเดิมอีก”

แจ็คสันหัวเราะ “ผมก็คือผมเหมือนเดิม แต่ตรงไปตรงมาขึ้น เพราะตอนอยู่ที่นั่นมันอ้อมค้อมแบบที่นี่ไม่ได้นี่นา”

‘ที่นั่น’ ของแจ็คสันคือประเทศทางตะวันตกที่ไปแลกเปลี่ยนมา ส่วน ‘ที่นี่’ ก็คือบ้านเกิดของพวกเขาในเอเชีย

ความตรงไปตรงมาของแจ็คสันไม่ได้แสดงออกผ่านคำพูดเท่านั้น มาร์คหลบสายตาเจ้าตัวเป็นครั้งที่เท่าไหร่แล้วไม่รู้ แต่เอาเป็นว่าสายตานั้นชัดเกินไป มันชัดขึ้น… น่าจะสักหกเดือนก่อนที่มาร์ครู้สึกได้ ตอนที่พวกเขาเฟสไทม์กันแล้วแจ็คสันก็มองเขาแบบนั้น… แบบที่ไม่ใช่พี่น้องมองกัน

แต่เป็นสายตาที่มาร์คเคยเห็นมาก่อน มันเป็นสายตาเหมือนตอนที่พ่อของเขามองแม่

“แล้วตกลงว่าพี่อยู่ที่นี่เป็นยังไงบ้าง” อีกฝ่ายกัดไม่ปล่อย “มีใครมาจีบไหมเนี่ย”

“ถามทำไม”

“ก็อยากรู้ไง”

“เป็นแค่น้องชาย จะมาอยากรู้ไปทำไม”

เกิดความเงียบขึ้นมาชั่วขณะ มาร์คที่ตอนแรกหลับตาตอบต้องลืมตาขึ้นมา ทันทีที่สบกับนัยน์ตาคู่นั้นอีกครั้ง เขาก็นึกเสียใจว่าไม่น่าเลย ...ไม่น่าลืมตาขึ้นมาเลย

“ผมเคยบอกแล้วไง ว่าไม่ได้อยากเป็น _ น้องชาย _ ของพี่ ไม่เคยเลยด้วย”

“...”

มาร์คอยากพูดอะไรสักอย่างตอบกลับไป แต่ก็พูดไม่ออก เขาได้แต่เงียบ หลุบสายตาลงต่ำราวกับกำลังเอ่ยคำขอโทษอยู่ในใจ

และนั่นทำให้แจ็คสันถอนหายใจออกมา ก่อนยกมือขึ้นลูบศีรษะเขาเบา ๆ

“...ฉันแก่กว่านายหกปีเลยนะ”

“ตอนนี้ใช่เวลาพูดเรื่องนั้นเหรอ”

“...”

“พี่นอนเถอะ ผมจะอยู่เป็นเพื่อนเอง”

เขาเหลือบมองอีกฝ่ายอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะตัดสินใจหลับตาลง

มาร์ครอคอยการกลับมาของแจ็คสันมาตลอดตั้งแต่วันแรกที่เจ้าตัวเดินทางไปเรียน แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น… เมื่อได้เห็นแววตาที่ชัดเจนขึ้น มาร์คก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขายังอยากเจอแจ็คสันในฐานะน้องชายอีกหรือเปล่า

เราต่างก็เป็นผู้ชาย อายุก็ห่างกันตั้งหกปี เรื่องแบบนี้จะเป็นไปได้จริง ๆ หรือ

ความคิดนั้นกัดกินในใจของมาร์คตลอดเวลา และแน่นอนว่าเขาหลับไม่ลงเลยสักนิด ยิ่งได้ยินเสียงหายใจจากคนที่นอนกอดเขา ทั้งยังก้มลงมาประทับริมฝีปากลงกลางศีรษะเขาอีกต่างหาก

ให้ตายเถอะ แจ็คสันหวัง

เรื่องแบบนี้ มันไม่ควรเกิดขึ้นเลย

 

**Author's Note:**

> จบแค่นี้เพราะง่วง----
> 
> คอมเมนต์กันได้นะคะ เลิฟ
> 
> #wirunfic


End file.
